The present invention relates to a new and distinct Buddleia plant, botanically known as Buddleia davidii and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘UCONNBD604’.
The new Buddleia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Storrs, Conn. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact Buddleia plants with dense growth habit and attractive flower coloration.
The new Buddleia plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventors in July, 2008 in Storrs, Conn. of Buddleia davidii ‘Adokeep’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Buddleia davidii identified as code designation Uconn dwf-01, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Buddleia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Storrs, Conn. in July, 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Buddleia plant by softwood stem cuttings in a controlled environment in Storrs, Conn. since July, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Buddleia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.